


Handcuffs + Riley + Mac

by Littlelily80



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Season/Series 05, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80
Summary: Spoilers Season 5Mac and Riley become linked in a unexpected way.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 36





	Handcuffs + Riley + Mac

**Author's Note:**

> As you know, the writers gave us some spoilers from MacGyver's season 5 and with a sentence that would mention the fact that they are both linked in unexpected way, I had this idea that came up all of a sudden last night, I hope you like it.

Riley looked all around her, the exfile was at least pushed back a few hours, they had to separate with Desi, Russ had stayed in Los Angeles with his leg which was not yet healed. Desi, instead of protecting the back of her team, had to choose the best option available to her, fleeing to try to get a device that would allow them to reach the exfil.

  
She knew that this was the best option and that Mac, even if he needed someone to watch his back, would get through it without too much trouble and Riley was by her side, which reassured her a lot.  
Both of them were able to watch each other's backs and avoid the worst.

  
Mac hadn't said a word since they had entered that little wooden shack, they had a few bad people after them who didn't mean to do them any good at the time.  
The hacker looked around, it was cops who had come to get them and on the table were various objects that Mac was using a second time to do his Macsplaining.  
He had managed to knock out the first three cops but the others were in the back, the couple had heard him and were ready to attack them shamelessly.

" Riles?" he asked.

  
She nodded her head for a few seconds to refocus on the sound of Mac's voice, her leg was hurting like hell, a bullet was the cause.  
" What's going on?"  
" Nothing, don't worry, so what does your plan say?"

  
"Riles?" Asked the blond boy a second time again with worry in his voice.  
" I promise, I'm Ok"."

Mac wasn't sure if she was telling the truth, a piece of tissue was wrapped around her knee, the bullet hadn't hit the bone according to Mac and must have hit the soft parts but he wasn't a doctor and didn't have any degree that could attest to that.

" What would you say if we left to join Desi?"  
" I would tell you that it's a good idea and that I'm ready to follow you to the end of the world if I had to"

  
The young woman had bitten her lower lip, that was the truth, she could have followed him very far and proved him wrong. He looked where the door was, according to the noises he heard, the two other policemen were not far away and we had to hurry.  
Mac didn't have many options.

He took the second bottle of this mini time bomb from the last one he had left and the pair of handcuffs in the other hand.  
Riley watched him take them, she didn't have a clue what the pair of handcuffs were for and was ready to hear what he was going to tell her.

" What are you going to do with that?" Asked Riley.  
" Actually, I have an idea, but I don't know if you'll like it?"

  
She gave him one of her most beautiful smiles, he knew he wouldn't like it, but it was one of the only ideas that came to his mind. Especially since Riley was certainly willing to try anything to get away with it in any way he could.  
" You got my full attention Mac"

"I thought we could take this pair of handcuffs and then we would be tied together. I could protect you more easily."

  
The bullet she had received made it clear Mac realize some things. The young man didn't want to lose her and if he had to spend the rest of the last ten miles carrying Riley on his back, he would do without hesitation.

  
She looked at him and had to admit that this idea had sprouted a little bit in her mind, her leg was hurting her and if the bombs were that powerful, they would have a chance to let them have a free hand until they found Desi. This would allow her to rest on the blondie for the whole trip.

He looked at her, she was gently rubbing herself where it hurt. He bent down and raised his head with his most beautiful smile and he started to pull up the tab of his pants.  
" They didn't miss you!" Affirmed this last one worried.  
"It's will be fine if we don't run the marathon," said the young woman.

  
She knew that he ran almost every morning before going to work, it allowed him to clear his head before a new day punctuated by a dangerous mission.  
"I promise we will get there," she said.

She looked at him and didn't say anything, her cobalt blue eyes asserted themselves and that was enough for her.  
He walked over to her and felt his heart beat even harder than usual,, Maybe it was because they were closer to each other than usual.  
" Are you ready?" he said.

  
" Certainly!" replied the young woman.

Mac took the pair of handcuffs in his hands and decided to tie it to the young woman's left hand first. He felt a discomfort. This time it wasn't a game to try to fool someone. This second time it was a race for freedomn with two hearts trying to save their own lives.


End file.
